


Rather Feel Pain Than Nothing At All

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Joker loves Batman, Light Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Joker likes the reminders of his dates.





	Rather Feel Pain Than Nothing At All

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Pain."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Oct. 2nd, 2012.

There was a cracking sound and bright light filled Joker’s head before he crumpled to the ground.

 _That’s going to hurt_ … And yes, there was the throbbing agony that typically accompanied getting one’s nose broken.

It was a nice complement to his two cracked ribs and twisted ankle.

But no matter. Joker didn’t mind. He’d been there and worse before. Countless times.

“That all you got, Batsy?” Joker wheezed.

“Trust me, Joker. You don’t want me doing any more damage to that face.”

“I bet you’d do a real nice—”

“Quiet.” Batman knelt next to Joker, pushed him onto his stomach, and tied his wrists together behind his back.

“What’s the safe word?”

That only earned him tighter bindings.

“So you like it rough, like it dangerous? I’m fine with that. We don’t need a safe word. You’ll just have to be able to tell when I’m—”

That earned him tape—actual _tape_ — across his mouth. “Mmghmggmmmnn!”

Eventually Batman rolled Joker onto his back, and he got a final look at his dominant partner. His jaw was tight and no doubt he was glaring behind the cowl. “Shut. Up.”

Joker tried to express his feelings and thoughts through his eyes, but all that earned him was a sneer. An unsexy sneer. Just when he thought he was finally getting somewhere!

Later on, after he was safely tucked into Arkham, the broken ribs causing a slight problem with his straitjacket, Joker relaxed and let himself rehash the night. He’d planned some shenanigans with some hostages, and everything went smoothly until the guest of the evening—Batman, who else?—crashed his party a little early. Soon the hostages were gone and he and Batman were engaging in a lovely round of foreplay involving weapons and fists.

There had been a solid kick to Joker’s ribs, which had cracked them, and as he tried to dodge another he’d twisted his ankle. Then mere minutes later Batman had finally gotten close enough to land the sucker punch on his nose.

No matter. The exquisite sharpness of the sting of broken bone wasn’t quite enough to dull the remaining aches from the fight. And he knew that tomorrow he’d be even more sore, every movement a reminder of the previous evening with Batman. Being touched and tended and bound too tightly…

The pain would come back, and it would all remind him of Batman. The care with which he had handled him… Just the way Joker liked it. He _wanted_ to _feel_ Batman the next day, and the day after. It was the sign of a successful date, after all.

Sighing happily, which was partly the drugs, Joker lay down and ran the night through his head one more time, memorizing each touch.

Oh yes, he couldn’t wait until tomorrow. The aching would be _marvelous_.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is from Three Days Grace's song "Pain." I just couldn't help it running through my head because of the prompt.


End file.
